Clear's Story- The Blue Light (ONE-SHOT CREEPYPASTA)
by BlazingFang
Summary: Clear drags her friends into the forest to tell a scary story...but maybe, just maybe, they are not alone... .:**RATED T FOR VIOLENCE/GORE**:.


**WARNING: THIS DOES HAVE BLOOD. AND GORE. IT HAS A LOT OF IT. I MEAN COME ON, I WROTE FOR HALLOWEEN. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A STRONG STOMACH, TURN BACK NOW. BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. I'M NOT KIDDING. GO.**

**So, this needs some explaining. I wrote for Halloween, and then rediscovered the file just earlier today, so I decided to upload it. It's based on a roleplay that I'm in on WC:UT. The roleplay is similar to Warriors (hence StarClan), except it's actually a kingdom. Instead of having a two parted name, each cat has a first name and a last name. So my OC Clearsky's name is Clear Sky, which is why I referred to her as Clear in the story. Tyros are the equivalent of apprentices, Warriors are warriors, and Spirit Guardians are like a mix between medicine cats and deputies. Also, here's a list of the characters and who they belong to and their ranks and stuff:**

**Clear Sky (Warrior) (c) Me**

**Sky Willow (Warrior) (c) Skywillow**

**Wolf Heart (Tyro) (c) Wolfheart**

**Raven Feather (Tyro) (c) Ravenfeather**

**Pond Leaf (Warrior) (c) Lotie**

**Night Star (Tyro) (c) Nightstar**

**Also, Pond is incredibly shy so she never speaks out loud- she uses telekinesis. That's why her dialogue is in 'these' instead of "these".**

**Okay, that's about it! Have fun! And don't die~**

* * *

"I don't see why we're out here," Night complained. "It's nearly pitch black out. Clear, what in StarClan's name did you drag us here for?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah, Clear. I know you're my sister and all, but this is just weird."

Pond shivered. 'And cold!' Everyone nodded in agreement.

Clear just grinned and laughed.

Raven and Sky exchanged a nervous look.

'Clear,' Pond said gently, 'Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong? You can tell us.'

Clear laughed again. "Is something wrong? No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you..." She paused for effect. "...a story!"

Everyone groaned in unison.

Night laughed awkwardly. "No offense, Clear, but your stories are, um..."

"Horrible," Raven said flatly.

"Dull," Sky sighed.

'...Interesting,' Pond contributed after a moment's hesitation.

"Lame," Wolf muttered.

"And just plain _boring_," Night concluded. "Give it up. You can't scare us. All you ever do is annoying us."

Clear grinned wickedly, flashing her gleaming white teeth. "Oh, that's what you think..." She trailed off into a creepy high-pitched giggle.

Pond began to shake. Sky pressed against the she-cat comfortingly.

"Relax," Sky murmured. "The story won't be scary. We'll just be tired in the morning from getting no sleep because _somebody_ kept us up all night listing to a stupid story!" She flashed her sister a pointed glare.

Clear snickered. "Oh, lighten up, sis! I promise, this one will give you nightmares and send chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiills up your spiiiiiiiiiiiiiines..."

Raven and Wolf shifted uneasily.

'Clear, please stop,' Pond begged. 'You're scaring the Tyros.'

Clear shrugged. "Then they shouldn't have come..." She smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. "I'm sure that _everybody_ here is going is _stay_...you'll _all_ want to see how the _story plays out_..."

"That'll be a first," Night muttered under her breath.

Clear ignored the Warrior and stood up, so that she towered above the other cats.

Wolf gulped when she saw Clear's clawtips glimmer and shine as they caught in the pale, glowing moonlight.

Clear began her story in an eerie, ghostly voice...

"Long ago, there was a pair of Tyros who had been sent out by their Light Seeker to gather herbs that were vital to the Clan's survival. However, there was a catch: these herbs could only been seen in the light of the half moon. Every other day and night, and if the light wasn't shining on them, they were undistinguishable from clover.

"So the two Tyros set forth. However, by moonhigh they had searched the entire territory without seeing hide or hair of the elusive herb. So the male Tyro turned to his companion and playfully tackled her, thinking that if they couldn't find the herbs, they might as well have some fun. She laughed and rolled over, pinning him down and swiping at his ear. It went on like that for a while, the two Tyros playing and laughing and having fun. Then, the male Tyro pounced on his friend to try and pin her down. First there was a thud, followed by a sickening crack and a bloodcurdling scream. The male Tyro jumped backwards, and then immediately regretted it, for in the dim starlight he could no longer find her. Just as he had finished this thought, a cloud drifted a bit the west. A beautiful, pale shaft of moonlight split open, revealing the female Tyro lying on a patch of clover with her head on a rock, as if a spotlight had come from the sky and shone down on her. As the tom watched, the clover suddenly shook and then moved apart, revealing a patch of light green leafy plants with dark blue blotches. Except there was something odd: The green and blue leaves were also splattered with crimson red.

"Overcome by horror, the Tyro ran forward. His friend's face was twisted into a perpetual expression of pain, and her eyes were glazed over. Blood leaked from a large, ugly gash on top of her head. The impact on the rock had shattered her skull. Panicking and frightened, the Tyro snatched up a mouthful of the precious herbs and took off, only to skid to a halt when he remembered that they were covered in blood. The cats at home would be curious. He stopped at the nearest stream and rinsed all the blood away. Except for the body lying in the clover patch, there was no evidence anymore of what he had done. And even the body soon was gone."

Clear paused and took this opportunity to observe her listeners. To her satisfaction, Sky's eyes were wide and horrified. Night had her tail curled comfortingly around Raven, and Wolf looked like she was about to cry. After a moment of searching, Clear was able to spot Pond- who was hiding behind Sky.

With another breath, she continued...

"When the Tyro ran into camp, everyone who was awake gave a huge cheer. Ignoring everyone, he dashed into the medicine den and dropped the herbs on the ground, and then sprinted out of camp. Everyone was confused by his behavior, but no one went after him. They figured he had gone back to get more herbs before the moonlight vanished.

"The next day, a Warrior was walking in the forest and found the patch of bloodstained clover. But there was no body lying on top of it- instead, there was a ball of smoking blue light. As the Warrior watched, the smoking light floated up into the air, where it hovered for a moment. Then it took off, darting through the trees. Curious and scared, the Warrior dashed after it. Just when he could run no more, the Warrior saw the mangled body of the male Tyro, bent and broken, lying at the base of the tallest tree in the forest. The body was heaped in a thick puddle of blood. The Tyro had jumped from the tree and killed himself.

"As the Warrior watched, the blue light drifted gently towards the body and surrounded it. It stayed there for a few heartbeats, looking like blue flames. Then it seemed to soak into the Tyro's pelt. The body pulsed blue once, and then was surrounded by a faint, eerie blue glow. And then, the creepiest thing of all happened: The body stood up. It seemed to have difficulty standing, given that its neck, spine, and two of its legs were broken. But somehow, it made it. Then the undead Tyro took a limping step towards the Warrior and grinned. His teeth were the size of a dog's. The Warrior screamed and ran away. But somehow, even with its broken bones, the Tyro caught up with him.

"Later that day, another Warrior found his body floating in the stream. The body was hardly recognizable. He had been mauled, slaughtered, ripped open, as if by some hideous creature. The Warrior gently fished out the remains and carried them sadly back to the camp.

"At the camp, everyone was horrified. The two Tyros still had not returned, and now one of their best Warriors was dead. Three Warriors and a Tyro stood forward, declaring that they were going to get to the bottom of this. When they returned three days later, two of the Warriors were dead and the Tyro was unconscious, being carried by the remaining Warrior. As soon as he stepped inside the camp, he collapsed on the ground.

"Healing the Warrior was easy enough, but he refused to leave the den. He died slowly, tragically, and painfully of a broken heart. The first Warrior that had died on their expedition had been his brother. The second had been his sister.

"The Tyro woke up five days after the Warrior died. He had to spend only one day awake before he was put to death, drowned in a river. A pair of Warriors had caught him trying to murder a Spirit Guardian. Whatever he had seen in the forest had driven him...insane."

There were a few long moments when everybody was silent. Then Clear gave a little bounce and exclaimed cheerfully,

"Well! Time to go back, before we're missed!" She began to skip away.

Sky glanced around.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked quietly.

Night, Raven, and Pond nodded shakily.

"N-No," A voice whispered. They all turned to see Wolf, crouching and shivering.

"I'm not fine. I'm s-scared..."

Raven smiled.

"Don't worry, Wolf," He assured her. "I'll sleep next to you tonight and protect you. You'll be fine."

Wolf nodded and darted over to press against his side.

"O-Okay."

Sky stood up abruptly.

"Clear is right. We need to get home before we're missed."

The others nodded agreement. Slowly but surely, the five cats navigated their way through the dark forest.

Nobody saw the faintly pulsing blue glow. If they had, they would have turned around and seen a shadow, a darker patch in the pale light of the half moon, grin. Its teeth were as large as a dog's and they were dripping with blood.


End file.
